Imperfect Miracles
by Lexbabe
Summary: Brooke and nathan are dating and so are lucas and haley but when lucas and brooke cheat on them what will happen. Sorry that i'm bad with summaries
1. Imperfect Miracles

Chapter 1: Imperfect miracles 

When boys are young, they usually learn how to be a great man from their father. My father is not the kind of role model that I need or want. If I had stayed with him forever, or for much longer than I did, I would have turned out just like him. When I was 17, I decided to leave him forever and all for a girl, the girl. I, Nathan Scott, now vow to stay by my new wife, soul mate, and friend for life. You are the best thing for me and all I will ever need or want.

Back to when Nathan is 16 and attending tree hill high school.

Nathan is walking down the hallway before school. He is noticed by everyone. All of the guys want to be him while all the girls want to date him. In most schools basketball is not the most popular sport but tree hill is different. Nathan spots the girl he has been looking for and wraps his arms around her.

"Hey baby" Nathan says as he kissed his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey" Brooke Davis says as she turns around and faces him.

"So," Nathan says, as he hugs her "What are you doing tonight?"

"You mean after cheerleading practice. Well, I would then be going out with my boyfriend and Lucas and Haley."

"What?" Nathan rebutted.

"We are hanging out with Lucas and Haley."

"I know I am tolerant and civil with Lucas now but that doesn't mean that I want to go out with him and his girlfriend."

"Well, Haley and I are good friends and I already said yes."

"Ok, fine. I gotta get to class anyways. See you later." Nathan talked as he walked away.

The real reason that he didn't want to go was that he thought Lucas liked Brooke, which really worried him.

Jake and Peyton walked into school together. They were late because the nanny was late, again.

"Oh god. We need a new nanny. This is Lucy's fourth time late this month." Peyton sighed clearly annoyed.

"You are just upset about leaving Jenny."

"No, maybe I am upset that I will never ever get my figure back. It has been 6 months and I am still fat."

"You look amazing and you know it." Jake said as a smile crept across his face.

All Peyton could do was smile. She still couldn't believe that her and Jake had a baby together. She loved him and was happier than ever. She loved her daughter and Jake and they were the perfect family that she had always wanted.

Lucas was walking home from school ready for the weekend. Today Haley had informed him that they were going out with Brooke and Nathan tonight. He wasn't sure how he felt about it

BEEP BEEP

"Hey Luke. Wanna ride?" Brooke yelled from her gorgeous car.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucas answered as he approached the car.

They drove silently until they reached Lucas' house.

"Do you want to come in and hang out or something?" Lucas asked, not moving from his seat.

"Yeah. Ok." Brooke says getting out of the car.

They reached Lucas' bedroom and he immediately pushed Brooke against the wall gently and kissed her with an urgency.

"I...have...wanted...to...do this...all day." Lucas says in between kisses.

"Me too."

"Why did you invite Haley and I out with you tonight. How am I going to keep my hands off you for a whole night?"

"I thought that maybe we could tell them tonight. I mean --"

"What?" Lucas interrupted and stepped back away from her.

"They need to know, this isn't fair to them, or us. I want to be able to kiss you in public."

"Ok. We will do it tonight. We can tell them. Together. Ok?"

"Yes, Luke, thank you. If we keep this going it will just hurt them even more."

"I know" Lucas said, solemnly.

"So, tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Tonight." Lucas confirmed


	2. Heartbroken

Thanks to whomever is reading this one. I joined a while back but forgot about it and I have 4 stories that I am currently writing. If you like this one then I will post the others here. Just lemme know.

Chapter 2: Heartbroken 

Haley was still at school at the tutoring center. School had finished 2 hours ago and there were only a few people left there. She was having trouble concentrating because of Lucas. Her thoughts kept drifting to him and she decided to finally give up and walk to the cafe. She was gathering up papers as she heard the door to the tutoring center open.

"Sorry, but I was just leaving" Haley stated not looking up to see who it was.

"Well, do you wanna a ride then?" Nathan asked as Haley turned around and smiled to see him. Nathan had always thought Haley was cute, especially when she smiled when they were talking, but he hadn't done anything because of Brooke.

"Hi Nathan. No I'm just going to the cafe. I can walk." Haley said. Nathan and Haley had been friends for a while. At one time before her and Lucas had been dating she had had feelings for Nathan, but now Lucas was the only one for her.

"No Haley, I insist, plus it's on the way." Nathan said this as he helped her pack up her papers.

"Ok, if you insist. Let's go!"

"So, I guess we have a double date tonight" Nathan stated as they made their way to his car.

"Yeah. Well, Brooke suggested it and you know once she gets and idea in her head she won't give up on it. Plus, I had nothing to do."

Nathan got into the car quickly and thought about what Haley had just said. It just didn't make sense.

"Wait, Brooke asked? She told me that you asked."

"No. I didn't. I know how you and Luke are."

"What? Lucas and I get along."

"Barely" Haley stated. Nathan knew she was right.

"How's it going with Lucas anyways?"

"It's going good. Really good actually, I think I might love him."

"Wow, that is really big"

"Yeah, I wanna tell him tonight"

"Wow" Nathan vocalizes in complete awe.

"Yeah" Haley says with slight hesitation in her voice.

"Miss Sawyer? Did you hear the question?" the teacher asked.

"What? Oh, no sorry."

"Please, try to stay awake."

Peyton had been sleeping in history class as well as most classes that day. Jenny was keeping her and Jake up all night. She was looking forward to tonight, her and Jakes 2 year anniversary. Karen had agreed to watch Jenny all night long. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a note from Jake.

**Late night last night, huh?**

Oh yeah. Didn't sleep at all.

**Hot guy?**

Actually girl.

**Haha **

**So, are you excited about tonight.**

Yeah, it is our first night without Jenny…ever.

**Are you gonna miss her?**

Yeah, but I have you baby.

**And you always will.**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come on in" Haley yelled from her bathroom where she was putting in her contacts.

"Hey" Lucas said as he was entering

"Hey"

"Are you ready to go yet?" Lucas asked, appearing anxious.

"Almost"

"Ok, so what are we doing anyway?" Lucas questioned.

"Seeing a movie as per Brookes suggestion." She explained.

"Ok."

Haley was thinking about whether she should say it or not. She knew how she felt, but how did Lucas feel. He always hid his feelings behind a huge brick wall and he was hard to read. Just as she was working up the courage—

"So, ready?"

"No, I mean, Luke I know we have only been dating for a little while but I really care about you." Haley said sincerely.

"I do too"

"Well, I just want to say that, I mean, well…I love you."

"I mean I don't expect you to say it back or anything, but I just wanted you to know." Haley said this quickly because of Lucas' lack of words. It was clear that Haley was worried. After a very long pause Haley decided to break the silence. "Well, maybe you could say something."

"Haley, I like you, I am just not there." Lucas stated. He chose his words carefully as to not confuse her. He didn't say 'I am not there yet' because he knew that he would probably never be in love with Haley.

"Lucas, it's ok." Haley said, "I just told you because I thought that you deserved to know how I felt. Now, are we ready to go meet Brooke and Nathan."

"Yeah. Let's go."

As they leave Haley is slightly relieved. She knew it would be hard to tell him but was glad she did it.

Peyton was in her room getting ready for her date with Jake. She had been getting ready for 2 hours and looked beautiful. Her thoughts kept drifting to Jenny who she had already dropped off at Karen's house. It was her first night away from Jenny and she was sad but was looking forward to time with Jake.

DING DONG

"Jake, Can you get that?" Peyton yelled. She waited for Jake to respond but he never did. The knocking still continued.

"Jake!"

Peyton sighed as she got up and got the door. She was surprised to open the door and see Jake dressed and ready for their date holding flowers.

"Jake? I thought you were watching TV."

"Well, I just thought I should pick up my girl"

"Your girl? So you like own me now?" Peyton said with a slight laugh. "Well, I am ready to go. Just let me grab my jacket."

"You know you look fantastic right?" Jake said as they walked out the door. He was very excited about tonight. Peyton and him hadn't had a whole night to themselves since Jenny was born. Jake was going to make up for lost time and have the best night of his life. Peyton had no idea what was to come tonight. She would remember this night for the rest of her life.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Haley asked as they walked down the street.

"Well, I thought we could go eat first and then go to a movie" Brooke answered.

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"This little place called Karen's Café"

"Oh, yay. I think Lucas may be able to get us a discount." Haley smiled as she spoke.

"I actually have never eaten here." Nathan stated.

"Really? It is sooo good." Haley said in awe.

As they were walking into the café, Brooke was trying to figure out how to break it to them. She knew that they would never make it to the movie.

"So, Nathan and Haley, Lucas and I have something important that we want to tell you."

As the words seeped out of Brookes mouth Lucas' head whipped around in her direction. He didn't think that they would tell them this soon.

"Ok. Go ahead." Haley assured them.

"Well, for the last couple of weeks Lucas and I have kind of been…together" Brooke paused "I mean we have been kissing, no sx."

"What?" Haley asked. Her head was turning to Lucas and her eyes were obviously filled with hurt. Nathan also seemed to be hurt but not nearly as much as Haley, she seemed devastated.

"Haley, I'm s--"

"Sorry? Oh god. I cannot believe I thought that I loved you. I am such an idiot." Haley said as she ran out of the café.

Nathan began to run after her when brooked called his name. All he could muster up in response was " Whatever Brooke"

Peyton and Jake were walking by the beach when they finally reached their destination. Peyton saw that they had stopped at a picnic table lined with rose petals on it and surrounding it.

"Jake. This is beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you" Jake said sincerely as Peyton blushed. Jake was the only one that could ever make her blush.

Jake knelt down onto one knew and Peyton knew what was to come. She couldn't believe it.

"Peyton, I love you soo much. You are Jenny are my entire life and all that I need or want. I never knew how to love until I met you. You are the love of my life and the mother of my child. Will you please marry me?"

Nathan caught up with Haley at a bench in the park. She was sitting there crying. He felt so sad and mad at Lucas and Brooke. How could they do this not only to him but also to Haley?

"Hey there"

"What? Oh, Nathan." She seemed relived to not find Lucas standing there.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Nathan asked

"No, I can't go home. Lucas might come looking for me there."

"Well, then you can come to my house. He won't find you there." Nathan offered. "Plus, I don't think either of us should be alone tonight."

"Ok. I guess."

As they walked neither of them said anything. It seemed to be comforting to just have the other person there.

"Ok. We are here." Nathan said as they approached one of the largest houses in tree hill.

"You…. live…. here?" Haley said in between sobs.

"Yeah." Nathan said as they entered the house.

"Wow." Haley said. " This is…. wow."

"Yeah, well we can go to my room if you want to."

"Ok, sure" Haley said as they traveled down the long hallway venturing to Nathan's room.

"Well, we are here. You know you can talk with me about what you feeling."

"I know. And thank you." Haley said as she leaned in to hug him. They held each other in that hug for what seemed to be hours until Nathan pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Haley…." Nathan said, but instead of saying what he was going to say he crashed his lips into hers somewhat therapeutically.

That was a long one. I hope you liked it.


	3. Realizations and Congratulations

Chapter three: Realizations and Congratulations 

"Peyton?" Jake asked. She had been standing there in awe for the past minute. He really wanted an answer but he also didn't want to rush her. "Do you have an answer?"

"Yes, of course I will marry you." Peyton answered. As she said these words Jake carefully place the ring on her finger. Once the ring was on Jake leaned down to kiss her. It was a loving kiss. They pulled away and Peyton immediately smiled. "Ahh. I cannot believe we are engaged." She said while a smile was still plastered on her face.

"I can." Jake said as he kissed her again.

"Haley…" Nathan said, but instead of saying what he was going to say he crashed his lips into hers somewhat therapeutically. To his surprise, she kissed him back with a need that both surprised and overjoyed him. The kiss progressed as they made their way to the bed and both of them got lost in the kiss. Nathan felt Haley's tongue brush up against his signaling for him to open up his mouth. He gladly accepted and Haley's tongue slowly slid into his mouth. After a while, Nathan broke the kiss to take off his shirt. Haley decided to be bold and pulled off hers as well. She then pulled Nathan into another deep kiss and his tongue immediately slid into Haley's mouth when--.

"Nathan, it's time for--, oh my god." Deb said as she noticed what was occurring in her son's room.

"Mom, hi, I uhh already ate." But Deb did not hear this because she was already out of the door.

"Haley, I'm so sorry." Nathan said as he leaned down to kiss her again but was stopped by Haley.

"Nathan, maybe we should just stop to think about all of this for a minute and the repercussions of our actions."

"Ok. Well I know that we are both pretty upset about Lucas and Brooke but I also think that we should be together."

"Nathan, I am not about to just have a one night stand with you."

"No, Haley, I want to date you." Nathan explained.

"You're just realizing this now? Now that Lucas cheated on me. Uhhh, Nathan why don't you walk me home and we can talk about this on Monday."

"Ok" Nathan said as they left. The walk to Haley's house was very much like the walk to Nathan's. Both were silent because there were so many thoughts roaming around in both of their heads. Nathan was thinking about anything he could say to break the silence. He knew that the way Haley and him had gotten together wasn't the most conventional but it had happened. Haley was thinking about how wrong it had been to do this even though part of her knew how much she wanted this. Haley's thoughts were interrupted when they reached her house.

"Well, thanks. See ya Monday." Haley said sounding hurried.

"No, Haley wait, do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Um yeah, ok." Haley agreed.

"Ok. I'll pick you up at seven." Nathan said.

"Ok."

"And Haley. I am not sorry about anything about tonight," Nathan stated sincerely. Haley couldn't help but say in her head "neither am I".

"Brooke! I thought we agreed to tell them together. I had it all worked out." Haley had just stormed out of the room and was followed by Nathan.

"It all worked out, right? I mean, I know Haley was really upset but maybe her and Nathan will hook up or--."

"They better not." Lucas states with a hint of jealousy in his voice, but he didn't know why.

"Why not exactly?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Because she is too good for him."

"And I'm ok for him." Brooke asked.

"No, I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant." Brooke said as she walked out of the room.

1 hour later

Lucas' mind- where could Haley be? I have been calling her for almost 45 minutes and there is still no answer. She is probably with Nathan. I know I said that Haley was too good for him but that's just because I hold Haley to a higher standard than everyone else because I have seen her act better than everyone else. I don't know why I am being like this right after I broke up with her for another girl but I don't want her to get hurt. I lover her but I am not in love with her. She is a great friend and person in general. Maybe I should call her again.

"Hello" Nathan answers

"Nathan? What are you doing answering Haley's phone."

"Umm, well she left it here."

"Where? Your house?"

"Yeah"

"Why was she there? Why didn't she go home?"

"Because she didn't want to talk to you." Said Nathan matter-of-factly. "Listen man. What you and Brooke did was wrong and hurt the both of us. It sucked." Nathan said. "But I like Haley and asked her to go out on a date with me and she agreed. Now I am going to return her cell phone. Bye."

Lucas heard a dial tone as Nathan hung up the phone. He just couldn't believe that Haley had agreed to a date with him.

Haley's mind- I cannot believe I kissed Nathan. This is soo crazy, earlier today I was telling one guy that I love him and now I end up thinking about a completely different person, let alone his brother. Nathan is a really nice guy and a really good kisser. No! I can't be thinking about him, this is not the way it should be.

DING DONG

Haley opened the door and grabbed Nathan to kiss him. She didn't know what came over her but that didn't matter. Nathan was quick to respond and closed the door, still kissing haley. After a few minutes they both pulled away breathing hard.

"Hi." Nathan said still breathing hard.

"Hi" Haley answered. "So, um, what are you doing here?"

"You left you phone at my house." Nathan said as he took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Haley.

"Oh, thanks." She said. Nathan started to walk towards the door. "Do you wanna stay for a little while?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Ok. We can watch a movie. Um, what kind of movie do you wanna watch?"

"Doesn't matter" Nathan answered as Haley turned something on.

As they watched the movie Nathan put his arm around Haley and they cuddle up together and watched. This made Haley feel safe and protected. Haley looked at Nathan and smiled.

"This feels right." Haley said, surprised at how outgoing that had been.

"Yeah, it does" Nathan agreed. For the first time in his life he felt satisfied with just cuddling with a girl.

"I still can't believe we got engaged." Peyton said looking at her ring. " Who should we tell first?"

"I think we should celebrate first." Jake said with a very suggestive smile.

"Jake!"

"What? We should."

"Ok hotshot, let's go home."

Jake slid his hand into Peyton's as they were driving.

"Happy?" Jake asked.

"You have no idea how much"

"I think I might" Jake said barely audible


	4. Repercussions

Chapter 4: Repercussions 

Nathan woke up on a couch he didn't recognize next to a beautiful girl that was all too familiar to him. Nathan and Haley had spent the night talking and watching movies and they fell asleep together.

"Ohh…what?" Haley said as she woke up.

"Nathan? Oh my god, we fell asleep. What will your parents say?"

"They won't care at all. What about your parents?"

"Gone visiting my sister Taylor."

"So, we are in a house all alone?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Don't get any ideas Scott, I can still kick you out."

"Now, why would you want to do a thing like that?" Nathan asked as he attempted to close the small gap that existed between them. Even though they weren't dating yet he oddly felt like they had been dating for months.

"Cool down Scott. Let's have some breakfast."

"If that's what you want."

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get that. Why don't you go make pancakes or something." Haley suggested.

"Ok"

Haley opened the door to see Lucas standing there.

"Haley, I am so so sorry."

"Lucas, the truth is that I am hurt that you would be the kind of person to cheat I me--"

"Haley, I am s--"

"Don't Lucas, just please let me finish." Haley asked. "I was hurt and yet I am very relieved about it because you helped me to realize that we aren't meant for each other. We are meant to be friends, which I have no problem with. Go be with Brooke and I will be with whomever I want. I am not mad. Just disappointed that you couldn't tell me how you felt. I thought we were close. At least as friends." Haley said.

"Haley, do you want French toast or pancakes?" Nathan yelled from the kitchen.

"Umm, pancakes."

"Haley can we talk in the hall for a minute?"

"Yeah"

"Haley, I thought you were going to wait for marriage? And with a guy you aren't even dating."

"Lucas, we didn't have sex" Haley said surprised that he even thought she would do that. "We fell asleep watching TV."

"What?"

"We fell asleep, nothing happened."

After a long pause Lucas finally spoke. "I'm sorry Hales, I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Lucas and Haley talked and settled down a little bit. When Haley made her way back to the kitchen, breakfast was almost ready.

"Hey, so what did Lucas say?" Nathan asked.

"He was freaked out, but it turned out to be ok," Haley smiled. "Maybe even better"

Lucas had just been at Haley's house to talk to her. He was relieved to find she wasn't angry but he was also upset to find that Nathan had stayed the night there. Lucas was on his way to see Brooke. He had majorly screwed up last night. The truth was that Nathan was good for Haley and he was sorry about what he had said. Lucas arrived at Brooke's house and knocked on the door ready to apologize.

"Brooke I am soo sorry. I was soo wrong about what I said. The truth is that Haley and Nathan are together and good together. It was just me, I was all wrong." Lucas pleaded.

Instead of using words to explain how she felt Brooke leaned in to kiss Lucas. After a while they had to take a break and rest.

"So, do you wanna stay here?" Lucas asked.

"No, lets go for a walk." Brooke suggested. If they went for a walk it would let everyone know that she didn't care who knew that they were together.

All day long Haley had been waiting for 7 when Nathan was going to pick her up. Nathan had gone home hours ago. He had spent most of the day with her and they were putting in a movie when Nathan's dad called forcing him to go home to practice. Now it was a quarter to 7 and Haley was ready to go and looked awesome.

KNOCK KNOCK

Haley opened the door to find a very nicely dressed Nathan holding flowers.

"Wow, Haley, you look…wow." Nathan said simply.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Is that so?" Nathan asked as he brought Haley close to him so that he could kiss her. When they kissed it was gentle as if it were filled with love.

"I cannot believe Nathan Scott is early."

"Yeah, quite a surprise."

They stepped into Nathan's car and Nathan drove to their destination. They ended up at Karen's Café leaving Haley with a very confused look on her face.

"Well, since we had such a bad time here last night I thought we could make a brand new good memory to replace last nights. I wouldn't want you to have a bad memory that went along with the café.

As they entered the café Haley noticed that it was empty and there was one table with a tablecloth and two candles set for two people. Haley didn't say anything but just thought about how great of a guy he was. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Peyt?" Jake yelled, "Where are you?"

"Shh, Jenny is asleep, finally." Peyton whispered as she came out of Jenny's room.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Jake asked "Maybe about us telling people about the engagement?"

"Jake, I am so sorry. I just broke down and told her."

FLASHBACK

"Karen, thank you soo much for watching Jenny last night. I really appreciate it." Peyton said sincerely.

"It was no problem. What did you and Jake do last night?" Karen had noticed the ring but didn't want to but in

"Well, he set up this romantic dinner on the beach and he p-" Peyton stopped herself from saying 'proposed' but Karen asked what she meant and Peyton decided to tell her.

"Oh my god, Peyton that is so great. I don't think I know two people better for each other."

END FLASHBACK

"Are you mad that I told her?" Peyton asked

"No, it is ok. We should tell people." Jake said as he pulled her into a hug.

"How did you find out anyways?" Peyton questioned while looking at Jake

"Karen congratulated me at work."

"I still can't believe you planned this whole meal," Haley said "How did you get Karen to agree to this?"

"Well, I came and asked her if she would be open and she said she wouldn't so then I asked if she would let me use it for you and I told her what I had planned and she agreed."

"Wow. Did you make the food or order the food or did Karen make it or what?" Haley asked.

"I made it, well maybe my mom helped a lot but..." Nathan stated. "Well I did make dessert though." Nathan said as he went into the back to get it.

"And what would that be?"

"Chocolate pudding!" Nathan said as he came over with the pudding and two bowls and spoons. They ate their pudding in silence and as they finished Nathan just watched Haley.

"Can I ask you a question?" Nathan asked.

"You just did but ask another." Haley reassured him.

"Ok, well I like you a lot and I wanted to ask you…" Nathan paused as he retrieved a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. It had a ring inside that would perfectly fit her finger.

Hope you all liked that chapter. Thanks to all of you who replied. You guys are soo great. Please keep replying and I will continue to post it.


	5. People change

Chapter 5: People change 

Haley sat in her room staring at her left ring finger. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a guy like Nathan Scott. She had the real Nathan not the public image Nathan who always did everything for everyone else. Last night was hands down the best night of her life.

FLASHBACK

"Ok, well I like you a lot and I wanted to ask you…" Nathan paused as he retrieved a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. It had a ring inside that would perfectly fit her finger.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Nathan asked as he continued. He had taken out the ring that was perfect. It was a white gold promise ring with 9 hearts on it and a silver band the rest of the way. The center heart had a small diamond in it. His mom, Karen had helped him to pick out the perfect ring for Haley. He wanted her to want it and love it so he asked for her help for a "women's touch". Haley had been staring at him for the past 30 seconds and he was worried that she didn't like it.

Haley was in complete shock. She had tried to get the words out but every time she opened her mouth, no words came out. Haley couldn't believe that Nathan had did this. All of this. Asking Karen if they could have dinner at the café, the food, the pudding, and now this. This could not be Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott was a guy who cared about his image. A guy who would date multiple girls at a time. A guy who would be failing more than one class. No, no Haley was wrong, that was his public image. Nathan Scott was actually a guy who was caring, thoughtful, smart, funny, and dare she say it, wonderful. Haley was almost ready to say the words that couldn't come to her when Nathan spoke up.

"I mean, I completely understand if you don't want to. We can just do this thing and see where it take us and –"

"No, no. I want this. I want to be your girlfriend more than anything else. This is what I want." Haley said and Nathan leaned down and lightly kissed her on the mouth. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on Haley's and looked into her eyes.

"I'm so happy." Nathan said genuinely

"So am I." Haley said with a smile "So do I have to put the ring on myself or what."

"Oh, no. Sorry. I can put it on for you." Nathan said as he got the ring from the box that it came in and slid it on her left ring finger

"I feel like I'm getting engaged. What does a promise ring say anyways?" haley asked

"Well, I'm pretty sure it wan say different things but this one means that you're my girlfriend exclusively and that I see love in our future."

Haley immediately whips out her phone and starts pushing buttons.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan asks

"Oh, well you said exclusively so I had to call all of my other boyfriends and let them know that I can't see them anymore." Haley explained but she couldn't get it all out without laughing, she was obviously joking

"My Haley is soo funny." Nathan said to nobody in particular

"What? You like own me now."

"Yeah. I do. Anyways, what do you say to a walk down the pier?"

END FLASHBACK

Haley kept staring at her left hand. The best night of her life. That was what she would always think of when she looked at that ring. After he had given her the ring they went for a walk down the pier hand in hand. This was their night and they lived it up. They eventually went back to Haley's house and watched a movie. Nathan spent the night and he had just left an hour ago and Haley was already missing him, which left her wondering one question. Did she love him?

Nathan was driving home after what would be known as the best night ever. He was now with Haley exclusively and happy about it. To think that 48 hours ago he was with Brooke and now he was with Haley. With Brooke it had always been about popularity and status but with Haley it was completely different. He was willing to compromise both his popularity and status and everything as long as he could be with her.

Nathan walked into his house ready to be reprimanded by his father. They were supposed to workout this morning because one of the biggest games of the season was just around the corner.

"NATHAN. WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORNING?" Dan Scott yelled

"I was at Haley's"

"This girl, she's clouding you vision on what's really important in your life."

"She's what's important." Nathan responded

"You need to stop seeing this girl."

"Her names Haley dad, and no I won't stop seeing her."

Dan groaned and told his son to change and get ready because they were going to work out now.

10 Minutes later

"Do we really have to do this?" Nathan asked his father

"Yes. I don't know how you ever score a single point with an attitude like that. Oh yeah, me. Without me you would be a loser without anything. Basketball is all you have, don't ruin it. Now, go run a lap around the neighborhood. I'll time you."

RING RING

Nathan's phone started to ring and Dan told Nathan to start running and that he would answer it.

"Hello." Dan said

"Hi. Is Nathan there?" Haley asked from the other end

"No. He's busy and if you know what's good for you then you will get busy and stop seeing my son. He doesn't need a…. distraction. He needs to focus on basketball. Don't call back." And with that Dan Scott hung up on his son's girlfriend, satisfied.

Thanks for the great replies. I hope that you liked the chapter. Please keep updating and let me know if you think I should post my other two stories here, or not.

-Lexy


	6. Friends no matter what

**Chapter 6:Friends no matter what**

The workout with Dan had been the worst 3 hours of his life. Nathan was forced to do countless laps around the neighborhood, suicides, weight lifting until his arms felt limp, and countless impossible shots. Nathan was forced to do all of this while getting insults thrown at him by his own father. Nathan was finally finished at four and he picked up his phone to call Haley.

RING RING

"Hello" Haley got out, having been crying on and off for the past few hours

"Haley? Are you crying? What's wrong?" Nathan asked concerned

"Nathan, do you resent me? Am I a distraction?" Haley sobbed

"No, of course not. What's this about?"

"I called your phone today and your dad answered and he said that--"

"That was you? He said it was a wrong number."

FLASHBACK

Dan was sitting in a chair outside of his house waiting for Nathan to return from the lap around the neighborhood that Dan had ordered.

"Who called?" Nathan asked once he returned

"Wrong number."

END FLASHBACK

"I'm really sorry. What did he say to you?" Nathan asked, worried about how his fathers words were going to effect his girlfriend

"He said something about me being bad and a distraction and that I sh-sh-shouldn't call back. Why does he hate me?" Haley had never let a person's words get to her this much but she really wanted Nathan's parents to like her. She was also scared of Dan's impact on Nathan's life and hoped that Nathan wouldn't dump her.

"Haley, just stay there. I will come right over and we can talk." Nathan said and they said there goodbyes or rather see you soon's and hung up.

_10 minutes later_

Nathan didn't bother knocking on Haley's door he just went right up to her room and found her laying in her bed hugging her teddy bear that she liked to call Mr. Teddums. Nathan smiled when he saw her. He felt really bad about what his dad had said to her. Dan thought that he could control every aspect of Nathan's life, but he was completely wrong. Nathan lived for Haley. He could see himself loving her one day.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry baby." Nathan said as he walked to the bed and held her. They sat like that for what seemed like hours. Nathan holding Haley, Haley holding Mr. Teddums letting the tears spill out of her eyes. Eventually Haley spoke up.

"I'm being stupid. I guess I just wanted him to like me."

"Haley, look at me. You are not stupid. I want them to like you too but Dan Scott doesn't like anyone. It isn't possible. The important thing is that I am here with you and I wanna be. You're what I want." Nathan said

Nathan and Haley didn't have a long conversation. They laid down and took a nap holding each other for comfort. They decided to go out to the beach house for the night and have dinner there because they knew it would be empty. Haley gave herself time to freshen up and make it look like she hadn't been crying for what felt like an eternity.

Nathan had remembered that the beach house wasn't stocked with any food so they stopped to eat at Karen's. Once they finished, they left nathans car there and deciced to walk to the beach. On their walk they saw Jake, Peyton, and Jenny out for a walk.

"Hey Haley. Feels like I haven't seen you forever." Peyton said

"I know. This has been the longest weekend of my life."

"Speaking of. What's going on with you and Scott." Peyton winked

"We are dating. Look at this ring, he gave it to me. Isn't it gorgeous?" Haley said and Peyton held onto her hand examining the ring that was on Haley's hand and Haley noticed something on Peyton's hand

"Ahhh. Oh my god. I can't believe it." Haley yelled "When? How? Details please." Haley said, sounding exactly like Brooke

"Well it was Friday night and he took me to dinner and popped the question. I still can't believe that I'm engaged."

"It's about time, if you ask me. Come here." Haley said pulling Peyton into a huge congratulatory hug. Once Nate had caught on, he also gave his congratulations and asked about how it had happened

Fifteen minutes later Nathan and Haley were heading towards the beach house again and were interrupted again by the next couple.

"Brooke. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Same here. I really want to apologize for everything with Lucas. I am so so so so sorry about how it all happened. I mean, I'm glad you and Nathan got together. You deserve each other. Your both such great people and completely deserve to be happy. You will never know how sorry I am for betraying our friendship. Do you think we will ever be able to go back to being as good friends as before?"

"That was a nice monologue Brooke. Yeah, I think we may go back to being even better friends than before. As friends I want to show you something." Haley held out her hand for Brooke to see. Brooke did the usual Brooke squeal and jump up and down in happiness thing that she is accustomed to.

"How did it happen" Brooke asked

"Well, he took me to Karen's except he had a table lit with candlelight and we were the only ones there. Then he had made dinner; well his mom did, but same difference. Then he had made dessert and then he finally gave my the ring and asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Awww. That is the cutest thing I have ever heard. He is such a romantic with you. Never was with me. It was all public image and crap. I think he might love you." Brooke whispered the last part

"He can't. We haven't even been dating a week. I don't even know what I'm feeling."

"Well, figure it out and fast. We are gonna go. We should all get together on Friday and go bowling or something. You know, something fun."

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Haley said and then Haley and Nathan ventured again to the beach house and made it there without stopping this time.

"What are you up for?" Nathan asked

"Movie?" Haley suggested

"Yeah. You can pick. Movies are in the cabinet under the TV. Pick whatever you want."

"Ok." Haley looked at the movie collection and did not see one movie that looked appealing to watch. They were all guy movies and then she finally came across a movie she actually wanted to see.

"How to lose a guy in 10 days?" Nathan asked, seeing the DVD menu. "How is it possible that we had that movie?"

"Must be your mom's. Thank god. Now lets watch."

I updated...finally. I am really sorry for the delay, but school started and everything got crazy. Please reply.

-Lexy


	7. Laid back life

**Chapter 7****: Laid back life**

Nathan and Haley were sitting watching TV and movies.

Nathan decided to get up and said he was going to go to the bathroom but he really went up to his room. He started to look at some pictures that were scattered about his room. He saw some that had just been taken of him and Haley and examined them more closely.

The first one he saw was of them at their picnic in the park from the other day.

_Flashback_

"Nathan, we can't do that here. People are watching." Haley said as Nathan kissed her neck in the spot that he knew she couldn't resist. She started to give in, but then took their surroundings in again and stopped herself. "Nathan, we can't. Not here."

"It's just kissing, Haley."

"We just...can't"

"OK. Let's take pictures then." Nathan said as he grabbed a camera

"No Nathan. I hate the way I look on camera."

"Why is it that girls always hate getting their picture taken?"

"I just don't like the way I look." Haley answered

"Well I do." Nathan said as he kissed her and took a picture of the two of them kissing."

_End Flashback_

Nathan returned downstairs and him and Haley went out onto the beach. They were walking hand in hand on the beach when Haley took her sandals in her hand and ran to where the water and beach met to get her feet wet.

"Come on Nathan. Join me."

"No thanks. Don't like getting my feet wet."

"Fine."

Haley looked as Nathan went ahead. She decided to be impulsive and jumped onto his back. He staggered, not ready for the sudden attack, and then fell onto the beach. They landed and somehow Haley ended up below him.

"Are you OK?" Nathan asked, whispering

Haley nodded "Mmm hmmm."

Nathan was in push up position and went down and captured her lips in his. They laid there kissing on the beach until they heard a voice.

"You should really think about doing that in a less public place." coach whitey Duram said

"Sorry coach" Nathan said as he wiped his mouth

"Yeah, well just drag your scrawny ass to the gym on Monday without your girlfriend."

"OK."

"As you were" coach said as he walked away

Haley laughed and slowly stood up "We should probably head back to your house."

Nathan and Haley watched countless movies. Most were guys movies but some of them were movies that Deb had left there and they were they kind of movies that Haley wanted to watch. Nathan was getting into the movie and he briefly looked over at Haley and noticed that she was crying.

"Haley, whats the matter?"

"Oh, Nathan, nothing. I'm fine.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm just being stupid. You don't need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Haley nodded "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah" Haley responded

They walked upstairs and Nathan gave Haley some of his clothes for her to change into. Then Nathan tucked Haley into bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just going to sleep downstairs. You know, give you a little space."

"I don't need space, I need you." Haley said and Nathan laid down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel Haley drift off to sleep and her breathing steadied.

"I love you." Nathan whispered before he fell fast asleep

**_The next morning_**

Nathan woke up to an empty bed and wondered where Haley could have gone to. He got up and was bombarded with smells of delicious food.

Nathan saw Haley with her back turned to him making french toast. He slipped his arms around her waist. He felt her tense up and then relax once she realized who it was that was touching her.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself. Thought you might be hungry."

"You thought right. You know, you are the best thing in my life right" Nathan was trying to work up the courage to say those three words when--

"Nathan Scott. What are you doing here with that girl?" Dan Scott spoke, loudly, causing their heads to snap in his direction

"That girl? Dad, that girl is my girlfriend. I love her."

"You do?" Haley asked

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do." Haley said and then Nathan picked her up and swung her around while kissing her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they completely forgot the other person that was occupying the room.

"That's real nice Nate. Now that that's over with, your coming with me." Dan grabbed Nathan's wrist and tried to pull him

"No" Nathan said, pulling his body out of his fathers grasp.

"Nathan just come with me."

"No. I'm staying here with Haley."

"Like hell you are." Dan said as his hand clenched into a fist and launched at his son but a body got in the way and Nathan did not get touched. The person, who was hit, hit the floor and went unconscious from the impact of the hit.


	8. Its all my fault

**Chapter 8: It's all my fault**

"Like hell you are." Dan said as his hand clenched into a fist and launched at his son but Haley got in the way and Nathan did not get touched. Haley, who was hit, hit the floor and went unconscious from the impact of the hit.

Once Nathan realized what had just happened he disregarded his father's presence in the room and focused his attention on Haley. She was on the ground and wasn't moving. He felt for her pulse (thank god for sophomore health class) and found one, signaling that she was alive and breathing but just knocked out.

He decided to retrieve his cell from his pocket and call 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"Uh, my girlfriend was knocked out from getting hit by someone. What should I do?"

"Where are you located?"

"I'm at 23000 rock cliff road. By the beach."

"An ambulance is on its way. In the mean time, check for a pulse."

"I already did. She has one."

"That's a good sign. Now all you can do is wait for the EMT's to arrive. It should only be a minute or so."

"Thank you" and Nathan hung up. He looked around and noticed that his father had made a rapid exit while he had been on the phone. Soon, Nathan heard the sirens and scooped Haley's body up and carried her outside. The guys took her and placed her in the ambulance.

The door were about to close when "You coming?" asked a young EMT boy

"Can I?" Nathan asked

"Yeah. She needs someone, doesn't she?"

"Ok. But I'm not her family."

"Doesn't matter. You can sit in that chair over there." Bruce, the young EMT boy said as the doors were closed and movement began.

Nathan sat in his designated chair and watched them check Haley. It was becoming too much to watch and Nathan put his head in his hands and before he knew it they were wet from the tears coming from his eyes. All he could do was place the blame on himself for this and wish he were being checked and operated on rather than Haley.

"Eh, man. You can get out now unless you just want to ride around which I wouldn't advise." Bruce said

"Oh yeah. Thanks. I'm Nathan, by the way." As he stuck out his hand

"I'm Bruce. You look familiar. What school do you go to?"

"Tree hill."

"Oh, I think I have seen you around. I'm a senior."

"Oh. Do you know what's wrong with Haley?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Do you know anything?"

"All I know is that she is breathing which is really good."

Nathan left and went in search of any doctor that could tell her something about Haley. He found a doctor coming out of the swinging doors and asked him if he knew anything about Haley James.

"Yes. I'm Doctor Nukta. Are you her family?"

"No. Her boyfriend."

"Where is her family?"

"Her parents are away in Nevada and all of her brothers and sisters are scattered about the country."

"Well, Miss James is in tough shape. She has a very bruised cheekbone and will have a black eye. She got hit in a bad location and it caused her body to go into shock. She is now in a coma."

"What? Is she going t-to be O-OK?" Nathan asked, starting to stutter

"She will be, she just needs to wake up. We have done everything we possibly can right now. Can you tell me how exactly this happened?"

"Yes. Um well my father came into the beach house and I was there with Haley. He told me to never see her again and I said no and that I loved her which she said back and then we kissed. Then, he said I was coming with him and I said no so he tried to hit me but Haley jumped in the way. How can just a punch cause her to go into a coma?"

"She is a very, very small girl. She is very lucky that she didn't break anything or have any major permanent damage. Now all we can do is wait until she wakes up."

"Do you know how long that will take?"

"I'm not sure. It could be two hours, two days, or two weeks. It's up to her." Doctor Nukta started to walk away when Nathan stopped him

"When can I see her?"

"She is on her way to her room right now, room 120. You can go ahead in 15 minutes or so?"

Nathan thought about everything as he walked back to the sitting area and started to wait those long, dreadful 15 minutes. He thought about how his past day had started with the sucky workout with his dad, and then went to Haley's house to comfort her, then dinner and a nice night with her. Then the horrible events of his father occurred. This was all Nathan's fault. Everything. All he wanted to do was go in there and hold her hand and wait until she woke up. He didn't care that today was Monday or that he had a big game tomorrow or any of it. He just kept thinking about earlier this morning.

Flashback

"Nathan Scott. What are you doing here with that girl?" Dan Scott spoke, loudly, causing their heads to snap in his direction

"That girl? Dad, that girl is my girlfriend. I love her."

"You do?" Haley asked

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do." Haley said and then Nathan picked her up and swung her around while kissing her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they completely forgot the other person that was occupying the room.

End Flashback

Nathan was knocked out of his "Haley thoughts" with a sobbing Brooke running up to him. He had completely forgot that he had called everyone that he thought would want to see Haley at this present time.

"You guys didn't have to come. I mean what about school."

"Teacher work day man. Or did you forget?" Lucas said, holding a sobbing Brooke

"H-H-How d-d-d-d-did it h-happen." Brooke sobbed

Nathan didn't want to repeat the whole story over and over again but didn't' see any way out of it. He explained everything that had happened that morning (leaving the I love you's out).

"How long until we can see her?" Lucas asked. He looked calm, too calm. You could easily tell it was all an act that he was putting up to keep himself from breaking down.

"Just about now actually." Nathan said as he walked down the hall towards Haley's hospital room door. He looked and saw the correct door number and slowly turned the knob….


	9. Wake up call

**Chapter 9: Silence is golden...sometimes**

"Just about now actually." Nathan said as he walked down the hall towards Haley's hospital room door. He looked and saw the correct door number and slowly turned the knob.

As he entered he scanned his surrounding. He saw a couple of chairs, a window, and then he looked over at the bed. There was haley, looking more helpless than ever, attached to a machine that was monitering her heard beat.

Nathan went and sat down in the chair that was next to haley. He slowly scooped her hand into his and started his monologue on what he was feeling, hoping that deep down she could hear him and that she would wake up

"Haley, baby. I'm really sorry and scared. I am to blame for this whole thing. Dan is my father and a jerk. I love you more now than ever. The thing is that we all need you to wake up. Brooke, Luke, Karen, and especially me. You are my life. I have never been close to my family. I have that screwy thing going on with Lucas. But now I have one thing, you. The way we got together was kind of weird and maybe even wrong, but now it feels right. You are who I want to be with. I could propose right now and know that this is the way that I want to be for forever. This feeling in my heart, it just tells me that you are who I want to be with. I-I could love you forever. You just need to wake up so I can love you forever because if you wake up….I will. You are my first love and my only love, I hope, and I just need you to wake up for me so that we can live our lives together. I need you and love you and that's all that matters."

Nathan finished his long 'speech' and kissed Haley's forehead and her hand before exiting the room. He walked out to the waiting room to find everyone waiting for Haley.

"Someone else can go. But the doctor says only one at a time." Nathan said this and sat down in a chair and buried his head

"Brooke. Why don't you go." Lucas suggested and everyone agreed

Brooke walked into the room and scanned the room, much like Nathan had done. She sat in the chair and looked at her friend Haley and burst into tears.

"Haley, I'm sorry. All I can think about is how I betrayed your trust and was with Lucas. I know you said that is was ok and that it led to you being with Nathan but I am such a horrible person. What kind of person does this to their best friend? I don't know but I feel worse than you could ever imagine. I will never ever betray your trust as long as you wake up. Please please please just wake up for me. I need you and so does Nathan. He needs you to know that he loves you more now than ever and than he will always be there for you. Please, tutor girl, just wake up for me. I love you, Haley." 

Brooke exited the room and the next person up was Lucas.

He sat down and held her hand "Hey best bud. I can't believe this happened. My own father did this to you. I just want to—well that doesn't matter. What matters is that all these people are out there waiting for you to get better. You have no idea how many people care about you until a tragedy happens. Nathan, Brooke, me, Peyton, Jake, Karen, Deb, whitey the list is endless. We all need you to wake up. If you can just do that for us, we will be able to put our faith in god again. He can't take such a great person like you off this world. You bring such life and love to all of us and without you all of our lives wouldn't be worth living. Especially Nathan's. You have no idea how much he needs you. I can see it in his eyes. All he can do is sit here or out there and worry about you. He can't eat or sleep. He just needs you to wake up. Please just wake up Haley. Please. If I could get just one wish right now it would be to see you and Nathan smiling and kissing again, even though it is weirder than weird for me to see. I want to see you up and happy again, same goes for Nathan. Please, hales, just wake up for him and me and everyone. I love you.

And with that Lucas left the room. Everyone went inside one by one. People would say how much they loved her and missed her and how much Nathan needed her. Not one person came in and didn't mention her. Finally it was the coach's turn to enter the room.

"Hi there darlin'. I know you are wondering why I'm visiting you. Well, I know that you don't think that I know you but I do. You are the smart you lady who has captured my star player's heart. You need to wake up for poor Nathan. He keeps blaming himself for this and if you don't wake up then that will continue. Wake up, darlin', for Nathan Scott. He needs a miracle in that life of his.

Everyone kept trying to convince Nathan to go home but he wouldn't hear anything of it. The only people left were him, Lucas, and whitey (who was talking to Haley).

"Man, you need to go home. Get some sleep and come back tomorrow."

"No. I'm staying by her side until she wakes. Then I will go to school and home, but not until then. You should head home though."

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." 

Whitey slowly walked out of the room and back towards the waiting room where Nathan was the only one left

"Thanks for coming coach. It means a lot to me and to her."

"Ok. Just don't give up home. Keep wishing for that miracle of yours. It might just come." Whitey left the hospital and Nathan was the only one left. He had already talked to the doctor and the nurses and told them that he couldn't leave her and they said that was ok and that he could stay in her room in one of the many chairs.

Nathan was asleep holding Haley's hand. His face was on her bed and asleep. Haley woke up sometime in the middle of the night and began stroking his hair and face with her free hand.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I worried you. I will never leave you again."

**Chapter 10: Wake up call**

"I love you too. I'm sorry I worried you. I will never leave you again." Haley said as she lightly ran her hand through Nathan's hair. She had heard every word that everyone who had visited her said and felt horrible. This wasn't Nathan's fault or her own, it was dans and he should have been the only one to feel bad. Dan, who didn't come to see her. The hineyrumpus who did this to her. 

"Hales?" Nathan woke up from Haley stroking his face lovingly

"Hi Nathan" she smiled

"Oh my god. You have no idea how glad I am to see you up. I vowed that I wouldn't leave your side until you woke."

"I was s-so scared. I felt awake but not able to talk or move or open my eyes. I saw everyone come in here and pour their hearts out and I just wanted to hug them or say something but I just couldn't. I felt like I was trapped beneath a rock but couldn't more. I was s-s-so scared I wasn't going to wake up."

"What? And miss out being with me, come on." Nathan said arrogantly "Everyone's been here to see you. I mean everyone. Karen, Lucas, broo-"

"I know, and I heard everything." Haley smiled from memory of what Nathan said

"Everything?" Nathan suddenly blushed

"Is Nathan Scott actually blushing?"

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I just. Uhh, how do you feel about what I said." 

"Well you were right.." Haley paused "Dan is a jerk."

"You know that's not that part that I meant."

"Then what part did you mean?" Haley played dumb

"The ugh, you know the proposal part of it."

"Oh that, I feel the same way. I could marry you now. I am completely in love but I think it would be best if we waited for a while cuz I know, no matter what, that these feelings will not be going away." 

Nathan smiled "Good, me too." He leaned in and kissed her lightly and short on her lips "I can't wait until you're out of here and better and we can make out. I miss it."

"We didn't make out for one day."

"And I almost died. So, what exactly did whitey say to you?" Nathan asked curiously

"Oh you know that even though I don't know it, he was pullin' for me and that I needed to wake up and be your miracle."

"You sure are my miracle." Nathan said, gazing into Haley's eyes "And I love you for it."

Nathan and Haley sat talking for hours until they both got tired. Nathan ended up lying down with Haley in her hospital bed with his arms around her protectively. Even if she had only been gone for a short amount of time, it felt like a lifetime to him and was incredibly happy to have her back.

"Your vibrating." Haley whispered to Nathan as she heard his phone, that was on the table right next to the bed, go off

"Can you answer it babe?" Nathan asked, still ½ sleeping

"Ok." Haley grabbed the phone and flipped it open, not bothering to see who was phoning Nathan "Hello?"

"Oh. It's you." Dan Scott said, disappointed

"Yeah. Me. The girl you almost killed." Haley was fuming

"Well, I guess you woke up."

"Yeah I woke up and I see that you didn't bother to come by and see me while I was asleep and apologize."

"I have nothing to apologize for. It's your fault, you jumped in." Dan answered calmly, not once raising his voice

"Yeah, to protect Nathan." Haley said, her volume rising every second "I didn't want him to get hurt. You know you are the worst father, no person to grace the earth and I'm going to let the world know it." Nathan woke up from the volume of Haley's voice "I am going to take this to court and try to prove what a sadistic son of a you really are." Dan was then left with nothing else to listen to other than a dial tone

"Nicely played." Nathan said, looking at Haley

"Oh, Nathan. I didn't mean to wake you." Haley said

"It's fine, and what is even better is what you just said, but Haley you don't have that kind of money."

"I know. I know. What will I do?"

"I don't know. We will have to see I guess."

"Yeah. We'll see." Nathan said, as he kissed the top of Haley's head 

"That little ." Dan paused and went to look for his wife "Deb, we are going down to that hospital and bringing Nathan home."

"Ok, but why?" Deb asked

"Doesn't matter. Let's just go." Dan said as him and his wife walked out the door and climbed into his very expensive car. The drove and Dan was driving recklessly.

"Dan, be careful. I want to live through this drive."

"Ok. But I need to get my son away from—AHHHH" Dan yelled as a large Wal-Mart truck collided with his car, hitting the passenger side at full speed


	10. But she loved me

**I completely forgot about posting on this website and am sorry. I have the chapters written up to 15 and will post them all. I want 5 or 10 replies to each chapter before I post the next one. If I get more than 5 today, i will post the rest. Thanks for all the support and I hope you like it.**

** 3333333333**

**Chapter 11: But she loved me**

"I still can't believe your awake. Brooke's gonna be really happy. You should have seen her. Almost worse than me."

"Really? Brooke Davis? I knew we were friends but not to that extent. I didn't really think I was popular."

"Well tragedy does bring out your true friends. You can really find out who loves you."

"Yeah." Haley said slowly "Speaking of love."

"Yeah. About that. I don't have any regrets. I absolutely meant what I said. I have never felt this way before. I'm not 100 percent sure that this is love, but if it isn't then I can't wait for love because this is the best I have ever felt. I have dated a lot of girls but none I care about like the way I feel for you. Like I said before, I could marry you now. Your it. My one true love, I know you are. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"Wow, you can ramble just like me" Haley laughed and turned serious "Me neither, god Nathan, you are all I want. I just wish we could fast forward these next couple of weeks until I am out of here."

"Me too but I will stay by your side until your out of here."

"Don't be ridiculous Nathan. You don't--"Haley was then interrupted by the ringing of Nathan's cell phone.

"Who is it?" Haley asked, while Nathan examined his caller id

"Some cell phone. I won't get it if you don't want me to."

"No, answer it."

"Hello?" Nathan answered and asked

"Is this Mr. Nathan Scott." A masculine voice said from the other end

"Yes, who is this."

"Hello, my name is Officer York. Can you get to the Tree hill hospital?"

"I'm already here. Why? What happened?"

"You mother and father were in a car accident. Your father ran a red light and the car was hit by a Wal-Mart truck. The collision was at full force. We will explain it all to you once we get to the hospital."

"No, just tell me now. How are they doing?"

"Are you sure son?" Haley was now getting concerned

"Yes, just tell me what happened." Nathan's voice rising in volume

"Ok, if your sure. Well, the truck hit the passenger side at full force and your-Mrs Scott was killed instantly. Everything was tried but there was no saving her."

"S-She's dead."

"Who is dead? Nathan, tell me." Haley finally asked

"I'm sorry, son. We will tell you the rest when we get there in 2 minutes."

"TELL ME NOW!" Nathan yelled

Officer York sighed, "Your father has to get some stitches but he will be fine. The car is totaled but your father is being fined a lot of money for running that red light. That's everything. Will you come and meet us at the ER?"

"Umm, yes. I will be there soon." Nathan said, trying to stay calm. He hung up and looked at Haley

"What happened? Who is dead?"

"My mom. Dad ran a light and a Wal-Mart truck hit them. How ironic, we are rich as can be and mom gets killed by the cheapest thing alive." Nathan fake laughed

"Oh god, Nathan I am so sorry. I never even met your mom."

"Yeah. She wasn't around much, b-b-but she loved me. Why did she have to die? Why not dad?" Nathan sobbed and Haley pulled him onto the bed with her cradling his head in her arms while he cried.

Eventually, Nathan regained his composure and went downstairs to talk to the police and his father. He saw that Dan had already been stitched up and looked fine. Same old ass of a man Dan. The guy who couldn't ever die.

"Son. Yo-your mother she

"I know." Nathan said emotionlessly

"Well, don't you have something to say. At least you didn't lose both your parents. Now you won't be an orphan."

"Dad, not now."

"Don't talk to your father that way."

"Fine. Want to know exactly what I'm feeling."

"Yes, Nathan, please tell me."

"Right now I'm wishing that you would have died in that car crash. Then I would be allowed to live with Keith, or maybe even Karen. They at least care about me enough to talk about what I'm feeling and don't pressure me. You know what dad, I'm going to find some way to not have to live with you because without mom, I am going to die in that house."

Nathan went to talk to the police and then went back to Haley's room and explained everything that had happened at the ER.

"Haley, what am I gonna do? I can't live with him alone, I will go crazy."

Haley thought for a minute and came to an answer "I think I might have an idea."


	11. An all around nice guy

**Chapter 12: An all around nice guy**

Haley thought for a minute and come to an answer "I think I might have an idea."

"Haley" Nathan sighed, "there isn't anything we can do. I know it. I'm just glad that I have you."

"NO!" Haley said loudly "Emancipation. You could get emancipated." Haley looked at Nathan and saw him looking completely confused. It was obvious that he didn't know what emancipation was.

"What's that?"

"It is where you get yourself independent from your parents. You basically don't have parents anymore. My sister, Julia, tried it. She said that my parents were ruining her life and that she wanted to get emancipated. She even talked to a lawyer about it but was told that she didn't have a case because her parents hadn't done anything legally or even ethically wrong." Haley paused "But the point is that since your dad is such a bad guy that you can get away from him. This is your only way out."

"Oh my god Haley. You're the best. I love you sooo much." Nathan kissed Haley hard before remembering that she wasn't in the condition to kiss like this. Haley pushed Nathan away and gasped for air. Her lungs were very weak from everything that had happened "Haley! I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Haley smiled reassuringly

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to, just got carried away."

"No harm done. I'm fine." Haley looked and kissed him on the cheek "Now you go get out of here and find somewhere to get those papers. You need to get away from your father."

Nathan kissed Haley on the cheek and left quickly. He went downstairs and passed his father who tried to talk to him but he went directly to Lucas's house.

DING DONG

"Hi Nathan." Karen answered the door

"Hi Mrs. Roe. I know this is going to sound really bizarre but could you please give me the number or address for your lawyer. I need a lawyer and can't use my families."

"Sure." Karen said nicely "Why don't you come in, and by the way, you can call me Karen."

"Ok, thanks Karen." Nathan said as he stepped into the house of the people who he had despised for years and was now turning to for help 

"No problem." Karen said as she walked to the kitchen and started going through numbers "Do you want to tell me why you need a lawyer?" 

"Umm, well my uhh my mother died this morning –"

"Oh, Nathan honey. I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, but the thing is that now I have to live with my dad. I don't think that I can so Haley suggested emancipation."

"Haley always did have the answers. Ahh, here's the number." Karen said "William Huffman. The number and address are on the card. I hope this will help you. He is a very good lawyer and an all around nice guy."

"That you very much Mrs- I mean Karen. I really appreciate it." Nathan said as Karen walked him to the door

"No problem. Good luck with it all. I hope it all works out for you." 

"Thank you." Nathan started walking out the door when he heard Karen call out his name

"Nathan. You know that you can come here if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks again for the number." Nathan walked out and headed towards the lawyers office. He recognized the street and since it was noon, he decided that now was as good a time as any to go.

Nathan walked into the large office building and walked up a person behind a desk and asked for William Huffman at Smith Huffman & mills attorney Company. Nathan got directed to the elevator and went up to the third level. He walked out of the elevator and into a hall and the first door he saw said Huffman on it so he entered. He ended up in a waiting room talking to a secretary.

"Hello. Do you have an appointment with any of the attorneys today?" she asked routinely

"Uhh, no. I'm Nathan Scott and I'm here to see William Huffman. Is he here?"

"Yes, Mr. Scott he is here. You are very lucky that he doesn't have any appointment. I will talk to him and let him know that you are here." 

"Ok, thank you." Nathan said, sitting down in a chair, nervously. Nathan sat there bouncing his knee in a nervous habit, waiting for Mr. Huffman to appear.

"Would you like to join me in my office?" a man asked Nathan. The man was wearing a nice suit. It wasn't overly nice, but nice enough that you could tell that he made a good salary. He had little hair and the hair that he did have was blondish red. He looked like an overall friendly guy, which helped to ease Nathan's nerves.

They arrived in a very nice office and sat down.

"Ms. Roe called and told me that you were coming and that your good friends with her."

"Yes. Her son and I are brothers."

"Ohh, so your Nathan." Mr. Huffman said

"Y-You heard about me?" Nathan asked confused

"Well, Karen and I used to be very good friends in high school. We are still good friends and talk on a regular basis. So, Nathan what is wrong. Why are you here to see me?"

"Well, my umm my mother passed away and now I have to live with my father." 

"And you don't want to?" William Huffman asked

"I just can't. He is a bad guy. He pressures me and he hit my girlfriend. I won't live with him and that's why I want to-" 

"Petition for emancipation." He finished "I figured. Now, I think that you have a pretty good chance. All you need to do is get your father to sign the papers and then I will file the papers and you will be emancipated."

"It's that easy?" Nathan asked, wondering where the catch was

"Yes, if he voluntarily signs them."

Nathan's heart dropped knowing that he wouldn't do that "What if he doesn't?"

"Then it will have to go to court."


	12. Please don't hate me

**Chapter 13: Please don't hate me**

Nathan finished up with his lawyer and left. He walked around and finally came to a realization that killed him. He had to do something that would make everything from now on a lot easier, that he hated, but he had to do it.

He walked into the hospital and headed straight for Haley's hospital room. He walked in to find her reading a book and smiled sadly. He walked over and she didn't notice his presence until he was sitting in the chair beside her bed. He didn't smile and barely looked into her eyes "Haley, we need to talk."

Haley looked at him and agreed by shaking her head. She watched him as he stood up and paced the room and then finally sat back down "Nathan, what's going on?"

Nathan sighed "I need to tell you something and you have to let me get it all out before you say anything at all, ok?" Haley didn't speak "Hales, tell me that you won't interrupt." Nathan asked

"Ok." Haley said sadly

"Ok, well Haley you know that I love you but now is a really hard time for me. M-My mom died and now I have to get an emancipation and go to court. I want you to be by my side for all of this, but you can't. I want, no I need to be alone for a while and learn how to adapt. My mom was a MIA mom but she loved me nevertheless and I don't know what I will do. I just need you to understand that this is too hard for me to do with you. I need to be alone." Nathan said sadly 

"What?" Haley cried "Why can't I help you through this?"

Nathan couldn't stand it that he was making this girl , who he loved so much, cry "Hales, please don't hate me for this. I just need to be by myself for a while. No girlfriend. Do you understand? It will be for the best."

"How can it be when we won't be together." Haley cried

Nathan was close to tears himself but wouldn't let himself shed any of them. He said a few more words and left the room, closing the door behind him. He started walking down the hall before he broke down. He slid into a chair that was in the hallway and placed his head in his hands.

Haley quickly whipped out her phone after talking to the nurse. It had been hours since Nathan had talked to her and she hadn't stopped crying since. The person on the other end picked up the phone after a couple of rings.

Lucas answered the phone "Hello."

"L-L-Lucas?" Haley questioned, even though she knew perfectly well that it was him on the other end

"Hales? Are you crying? What's wrong?" Lucas worried

"Can you come pick me up? The nurse says I can go home." Haley got out without sniffling

"Oook." Lucas said hesitantly "But don't you want Nathan to pick you up?" 

"No. I'll explain everything when you get here." Haley said and hung up her phone. She got out of her hospital bed and started to walk around the room. She was determined not to cry anymore over Nathan. She completely realized that this was difficult for him, but couldn't understand why he couldn't be with her and have her help him through this whole thing. Haley felt tears start to well up and decided that it was best to clear her head of all thoughts. Soon, Lucas came to pick her up. The gathered her stuff, left and were now in the car.

"So, do you want to tell me why Nathan couldn't pick you up or are we going to ignore that completely?" Lucas asked

Haley sighed, knowing she had to tell him "Nathan, he broke up with me." 

Lucas was shocked "What? Why? He was completely in love with you. A complete wreck when you were unconscious."

"His mom died and he is getting emancipated so he wants some time to myself." Haley said as Lucas pulled the car over

Lucas leaned over and hugged her "I'm sorry." He said sincerely as they continued to hug and Lucas felt his t-shirt become wet from the tears that Haley was shedding

Nathan got himself together and drove himself to his house where he found his father "grieving" which basically meant that he was heavily drinking. Nathan sighed and spoke up "Dad, can we talk?"

Dan turned and smiled "Sure son. I know your upset so you don't have to go to school for a while."

Nathan exhaled "No, can you just sign this?" Nathan placed the paper on Dan's desk and hoped that he would just sign it

Dan didn't even glance at it before signing it "Is this for school?" Dan asked, finishing up signing

Nathan waited until he had the paper safely in his hands before telling him "No, this is for me to get away from you. I'm going to be emancipated." Nathan didn't look at him one more time before turning around and leaving


	13. My heart will always lie with you

**Chapter 14: My heart always lies with you**

Lucas kept holding Haley and reassuringly moving his thumb over her hair "Please, hales, tell me what happened. Nathan would never just break up with you. He was a wreck when you were hurt."

Haley sobbed and waited until she could talk without stuttering, "Have you heard about his mom?" Lucas nodded "Well, he decided that he needed to be alone for a while because of that and because he is getting emancipated. H-He doesn't want m-me with h-h-him." Haley sobbed

Lucas sighed and then he heard the theme song to ESPN. His phone was ringing. He looked at the ID and saw that it said Nathan, and ignored the call. Haley didn't need that, along with everything else that was going.

"Who was that?" Haley asked, calming down again

"Out of area." Lucas shrugged "Can I drive you home now?"

Haley nodded and Lucas took off. Haley started thinking about her day and was brought to tears. She tried to keep them silent but it was becoming progressively harder as the minutes strolled by. They soon arrived at her house and lucas helped her out and upstairs. She silently thanked god for a great friend like lucas.

After he had dropped her off at her house, he started to drive himself home when his phone rang again. He looked and it was Nathan.

"Hello"

"Hey Luke. I have something to tell you." A very broken voice said

"Yah, you broke up with Haley. I heard."

"How?"

Lucas sighed "She called me to pick her up from the hospital. She came home today."

"Oh."

"Yah, care to tell me why you felt that you needed to break up with her."

"I just, its gonna be hard enough. I need to be alone for a while, ya know." Nathan said "How is she?"

"How do you think she is? She's heart broken."

"Can you look out for her?"

"Yes."

2 months later

Haley sat in Peyton's room. She knew that guys were probably sitting at home watching her do her homework on the webcam, but she didn't care. The last couple of months had been hell and she was finally able to begin to get over Nathan. She saw him everyday and it became harder by the minute to see him. She was waiting for him to ask her out again, which wasn't happening. Once she realized that he had said that they would get back together, but hadn't meant it…well, she was finally able to get over Nathan and move on. She hadn't started dating anybody yet, but was mentally and emotionally ready. 

Haley put away her finished Algebra homework and got out a new piece of paper. She grabbed her favorite pen and started to write the letter that would help her get over him once and for all.

Dear Nathan,  
I'm not sure if you will understand why I'm writing this. I need to be able to get over you, once and for all. I love you, you know that. And I thought that you loved me, but if you did then you would never have broken up with me or we would at least be back together by now. This letter is about a final goodbye. I need to say that we could have been great. I felt, and still do feel, that you're the one for me. The only one that I want, but we both know now that that won't happen. I finally understand that it would have been difficult to go through everything that you went through with me, but the one thing I don't understand is why you didn't ask me out again. But this letter isn't about unanswered questions, it's about love, loss, and forgiveness. I forgive you for everything that happened, even though it probably isn't you fault. I also forgive myself for hating you for not wanting me. I just want you to know that I will never, ever stop loving you. I may have other boyfriends, or someday get married. But part of my heart will always lie with you.  
Love always,  
Haley 

Haley sat there and read and reread the letter, causing tears to well up in her eyes. She folded it up and put it in an envelope. She put it in her purse and waited for Peyton to return. Haley decided to log online and noticed that Lucas was away. She checked his away message and it told her that he was shooting hoops at the river court. Then she decided to talk to Brooke.

Brknlove:Hey brooke, what's up  
Cheerynprdofit: Hey hales. Not much, prepping for tonight's party at my house. What u up 2?  
Brknlove: I'm not sure. Contemplating attending your party tonight.   
Cheerynprdofit: OMG, really? Please come, wait no I think Nathan is coming. Maybe I should just kick him out  
Brknlove: It will be fine. I will have to live with him eventually. I mean we do have the same friends, don't we?  
Cheerynprdofit: In that case, I have the perfect outfit for you to wear. OMG I found a really cute belly ring too. Aren't you glad I convinced you to get it pierced?  
Brknlove: Haha, no. But I will be over after my shift. Speaking of, I G2G. Cya at your house at 8, k?  
Cheerynprdofit: you bet  
Brknlove signed off at 11:16

Haley walked out of Peyton's room and outside. She left Peyton a note saying that she had to work at the café at 12 and needed to leave. Haley went to Nathan's new apartment and put the letter in his mail before heading to the café.

Nathan arrived home and gathered his mail. He flipped through and saw all bills, crap, and college information letters. Finally he came across the last letter and recognized the writing on the front. He opened it slowly, afraid with what it would conceal.

Nathan read the note slowly, careful to not miss a word and felt a cloud of regret. He wanted Haley back, but it never felt like the right time. He either felt like a jackass for breaking up with her or didn't feel good enough to be with her, but now he felt regret. He was regretting his first decision, regretting not asking her out, and regretting the fact that he was a jackass. He got up and ran to her house, where he was told to go to the café. When he went to the café he saw Haley talking to a guy he recognized as the new kid who moved here from Ohio. He walked in, saw the boy smile, and say "It's a date then. Pick you up at 8:30 Haley."


	14. I could love you forever

**Chapter 15: I could love you forever**

Haley sat at her desk getting ready for the night. She looked at herself and started to bawl. She just couldn't go through with this. Have a date with someone who wasn't Nathan? No, she was just doing this to make him realize how much he still wanted her, but she couldn't even do that. She sighed as she looked for his phone number to call him. She found it and dialed the number, hoping that she wasn't going to hurt his feelings too much.

"Hello." Haley heard a masculine voice

"Hi, Adam?" Haley asked, making sure

"Yeah"

"Hi, it's Haley."

"Oh hey. I was just starting to get ready."

"Yeah, ummm that's the thing. I really thought that I could do this, but I can't. I just got out of a really screwy relationship and maybe with some time I will be able to go out with you, but just not now. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sorry about your relationship though. I was really looking forward to going out with you. Just call me if you're ready for a date. Bye." and he hung up

Haley sat down on her bed and breathed a sigh of relief at his maturity with the whole thing. He really was a good guy. Haley decided that she was still going to attend the party, just go alone.

Haley had decided to go with the outfit that was selected for her by Brooke. It consisted of extremely low rise jeans and a top that showed off her stomach and chest. She was all ready to leave for the party when the doorbell rang.

Haley opened the door to see Nathan standing there "Hi." she said shyly

"Hey." Nathan started "Do you think that we can talk?"

Haley sighed "Ok."

Nathan paced her bedroom before he started talking "Haley, listen, I know that you're angry with me but I'm really, really sorry. I just couldn't handle everything all at once and something had to give. You can't even understand how much I loved you. Well, still do love you. Past, present and future tense. I love you Haley, so much, and I'm willing to do anything to get you to take me back."

Haley grabbed Nathan and kissed him with so much passion and love. She backed them up until they hit her bed and she laid herself down on it before allowing him to climb on top of her. They were kissing each other with such intensity that it shocked both of them. Nathan's tongue was battling with Haley's. "God...you feel...ugh you sure do know how to kiss." Haley slid her hand down to Nathans crotch and cupped him in her hands. This caused him to go harder that ever before in his life.

"Wait, hales. We need to stop."

"Why? I don't want to...do you not want me?"

"I want you more than anything, but you aren't ready. Plus you cannot start something that you don't intend on finishing." Nathan warned her

"What if I plan on finishing?" Haley said as she peeled off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Nathan breath got caught in his throat. She looked more beautiful than ever before. He couldn't believe how in love he was with her. He finally realized what was happening "Wait, hales baby you aren't ready for sex." He rationalized

"No, Nathan. Just listen to me. I want this. I want us. I love you more than I ever thought that I cold. More than I ever thought was possible. Truthfully, you are all that I will ever need. You are my family now."

"God, haley. I love you too. Hell, I could love you forever." Nathan stopped and abruptly asked something "Marry me."

"What"

"Marry me." He repeated without any hesitation

"We can't. We're only 16."

"So what, I'm emancipated and we're in love. Listen I said that I could love you forever."

"So could I."

"Then why can't forever start today?"

"I don't know. We need to date a little bit longer. I mean we've been apart for a while, but I also know that I could and probably will love you forever."

Nathan thought and then came to a conclusion "Then let's get engaged."

"Ok." Haley grinned

"Ok" Nathan said as he lifted her up and swung her around and kissed her "Now, back to this sex issue. Why don't we go to the party and decide later, deal?"

Haley nodded and reached over to put her shirt back on. They walked hand in hand out of the house. They arrived at the party and Nathans arm was around her and his hand was resting in her back pocket.

Brooke, who was barely buzzed, screamed and ran up to them.

"Oh my god. You two are FINALLY back together. About time."

Brooke giggled "Ohh, you two have to play truth or dare with us."

They agreed and sat at a table filled with the usual suspects.

"Ok, broody. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Brooke whispers next to her to Tim and asks him if third base is what she thinks it is and is confirmed "Lucas, have you ever been to third base with anyone other than Brooke Davis. And if so, who?" She smiles at her very good truth question

Lucas sighed while most of the table laughed "Ugh, yes. And is was.." he sighed again "Ugh, I'm sorry Haley."

Nathan looked at Haley for confirmation and when he saw her head in her hands, he got up and left the table.

Haley got up and hurried after him. She found him sitting at a table alone taking shots "Mind if I sit."

"Whatever." He scoffed

"I'm sorry, honey."

"Sure, just tell me what you did to him."

"Honestly, I didn't do anything. I wasn't ready for it, but he went down on me." She slowed at the end

"I'm really sorry." He said nothing "I am, I love you and he means nothing to me anymore. I'm going to marry you, not him."

Nathan subconsciously smiled and Haley leaned in and kissed him "You want to get outta here?" Haley asked and Nathan nodded. They headed to Nathan apartment, which Haley had never seen and kissed as they opened the door.

Haley broke the kiss and walked around the room looking at Nathans new apartment. She saw the whole apartment and came back to talk to Nathan.

"Nice apartment." She smiled "It could actually come in use, the fact that you have your own apartment."

Nathan grabbed Haley and kissed her. His tongue slid into her mouth and was sweeping around her mouth to find the spot that had been all too familiar to him before. He heard her groan with pleasure and Nathan smiled. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them to the bedroom as Haley kissed down his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. They reached the bedroom and Haley opened Nathans shirt that was now fully unbuttoned. She began to kiss and suck on his chest before he set her down on the bed.

He laid down next to her and slowly inched up her shirt. She moved to so that she could take off her bra. She saw him gasp as she took it off and marveled that a girl like her could make a guy like him gasp. She laid back down and let him take over. He started slowly kissing her stomach up until he met her breasts. He slowly took one in his mouth and licked and sucked until her nipple hardened. He then moved on to give the other one the same treatment. As he was doing this, he was unbuttoning her jeans and listening to her small moans from the pleasure.

Nathan slid her jeans down and off her body as something hit him

"Hales, baby, I don't have a condom."

Haley was out of breath "What?"

"I don't have one. We can't do this."

"You wait right here." Haley said as she walked out of the room. She returned a minute later with three.

"Where'd you find those?" Nathan asked, surprised and happy

"I have a whole bunch in my purse. Now where were we." Haley asked as she returned to kissing him.

Lucas paced outside Nathans apartment. He wanted to apologize but how would he take it. Luke decided to go for it and knocked. Nobody came so he just decided to walk right on in.

He walked into the bedroom to a very surprising site. He saw a naked Nathan with a sheet covering him at the waist and a very naked Haley sleeping on top of him. Lucas quickly decided to get out of there and let them sleep. He was very relived because he figured that Nathan wouldn't be mad t him. He decided to drive over to Brooke's house and see what was happening with her.

He walked into her house to find a war field. Clothes, beer bottles, everything. There was definitely a party here last night. He slowly walked into her room to hear her on the phone. He just caught the end of the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon then I guess." She said making it obvious to Lucas that she was faking niceness

"K, bye." She hung up "Hey babe. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I went over to Nathans to apologize but he was a little……..busy."

"Busy?" Brooke asked

"Yeah. He and Haley finally did it. I think it was the first time at least, but let's not talk about them. Who was on the phone? Parents?"

"No, look Luke, we really need to talk." Brooke said seriously


End file.
